


In

by Makigaki



Series: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makigaki/pseuds/Makigaki
Summary: In. Inside and out.





	In

In. Inside and out, yes, that seems an apt description. Is, am, are. May, might, must. Do, does, did. Have, has, had. Be, being, been. Were, was, will. Would, should, could, shall, can. Yes, that's quite right. That's what, when, where, how, why she was in twenty-three twenty-first century English auxiliary verbs. Bad. No, not bad. Good. No, not that either. Not right. Ah, that's it! Correct. That's the word, correct. Accurate. Synonyms, synonyms. Silly, silly. Funny, silly little people. Important and special little funny and silly people. Brilliant, lovely people. Doctor. Susan. Ian. Barbara. Rose The Big Bad Wolf and Mickie and Jackie and Jack. Jack, poor, poor Jack Captain. Not a mean to an end. More a start for a beginning. Martha. Tegan. Peri. Jamie. Ace. Explosive Ace. Young Ace, Middle Ace, Old Ace, Dead Ace. Vislor. Nyssa. Romana. Savage little Leela. Jane Sarah, no, Sarah Jane. Amelia and Rory and Melody. The Ponds. Melody, an easy student. Good as River Song. Bad Clara, Naughty Clara. Nice Clara, Good Clara, Infinite Clara, Teacher Clara, Sad Clara, Bad, Bad Cheater Clara. Likeable Clara. Katarina. Dodo. Sara. Ben. Zoe. Polly. Victoria. Brigadier, respectable Lethbridge-Stewart. Jo, Jo, Jo. John. Liz. Mike. Harry. Kamelion. Ardic. Mel. Grace. Bill. Curious, eager, friendly Bill. Nardole. The Master. Missy. Bad, insane, silly, funny Master and Missy. Bad Master, Good Master. Bad Missy, Good Missy. Grey, Gray Master, Grey, Gray Missy. Dead, dying, dies. Back, always back. K-9. Danny Pink. Vicki. Steven. Wilfred.

Donna Noble. Unintelligent, unimportant, average Noble Donna Temple. Loud Donna. Temp Donna. One Hundred Words a Minute Donna. Smart, most important, human Donna. Kind Donna, Unforgettable Donna. Unforgettable forgetting Donna Temple-Noble.

Time and Space, Life and Death. Where and When, Now and Then. Old and New, Big and Little.

 

In. Inside and out.


End file.
